1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a server. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a server with a carrier tray.
2. Background
With the development of technology, the internet is widely used in daily life for getting access to information form other individuals and organizations. Accordingly, the requirement of the hardware (such as a server) has increased, so a user can save more infomation or data in the server.
Generally, a host of the server is disposed in a rack through a carrier tray. The carrier tray can be extracted outward from the rack or inserted into the rack, such that the user can take the host out of the rack or put the host into the rack. However, in order to enhance the function or capability of the host, more hardware modules, such as a hard disk drive, a power supply and a processing unit are disposed on the host, therefore, making the server heavier. When the host comprises many hard disk drives, the user cannot steadily hold the host and the carrier tray since the user cannot bear the total weight of the host and the carrier tray. Thus, the rack is easily impacted by the carrier tray, thereby generating shocks when the user takes the host out of the rack or puts the host into the rack. The shocks may cause electronic components in the rack to break down. Thus, it is important to prevent damaging the electronic components due to the shocks when the user removes the host out of the rack or puts the host into the rack.